


Impression

by fastandfilthy (IndridGrey)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, LITERALLY, Light Masochism, Mild Cock Torture, No Blood or Injury, Other, Sounding, Surprise Ending, implied wincest, samulet porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/fastandfilthy
Summary: The samulet as a masturbatory aid.Can be read as Dean when Sam was at Stanford ~OR~ as Sam when Dean was in Hell





	

A telltale slick noise accompanied his stroke up.  He assessed the shine on his cock, the lube reflecting the meager light leaking through the bathroom doorway.  He ran a thumb along the trough of his slit—plenty of lube, and fully hard, as well he should be after half an hour of teasing.

The untethered amulet was still wet and already cooled down from having been fished out of boiling water not five minutes ago.  He plucked it off the washcloth and took a deep breath.

Running the unforgiving point of a horn up his cock sent a thrill up his spine.  If he angled it just right, he could make it support the weight of his shaft and make a wonderful, bright dent of pain.  This was all about angling.

A breathy grunt tumbled out when the horn caught on the flare of his head and pulled against sensitive flesh.  He pressed the horn firmly into the cleavage of the spongy head and rubbed it across a couple times before he used his other hand to pull the halves of his glans apart to expose his shadowed but shiny hole.  He made another pass before teasing the horn against his hole to feel the angle out.  It only took a moment before he found it and pushed.

A long gasp hissed out of him at the burn.  The breach would be a little too dry until he could stuff the lube in.  He pushed as far as he could and made tiny thrusts to dilate himself.  The tip of the horn was jabbing his dick from the inside and there were not words for how hot that made him.

He pulled the horn out, dragging it hard on the wall of his urethra, and his breath caught when it snagged on his opening before popping out.  Precum bubbled out and trickled down before he could push it back in.  But that was what the lube was for anyway.  He repeated the process with the horn until he had enough lube in the well of his urethra and the burn of dilating himself had lost its edge; then he pulled the amulet away and re-angled it.

He took a deep breath and nestled the end of the considerably thicker stalk into his slit.  The loop for stringing created a thick line of pressure and oh-so-gradually his cock was forced to spread wide to yield to the unrelenting metal.  Hisses and huffs and whispered “fuck”s echoed through the empty room as he impaled himself on the woefully short rod.  He bottomed out as much as possible with the horns digging into his tender furrow.

One hand wrapped under his cockhead with a thumb holding the amulet in place, and the other squeezed his glans tight around the little brass head.  He started a massage of half-squeezing, half-pulling on his cock around the tiny makeshift dildo.  The searing stretch and pressure were exquisite, and his glans was electric with sensitivity.  He was not going to last long.

He eased the amulet out a few millimeters, just enough to reveal the imprints left on his cleft from the horns.  A grip readjustment, a steadying breath, and he slowly twisted the amulet.  The horns dug in deep and raked across the blood-swollen flesh on either side of his slit and the string loop was scraping and stretching the inside of his cock even more and fuckfuckfuck he was cumming!  He pulled the stalk out as quickly as he could and tightened his massaging hand to better feel the rawness flare up as hot cum shot out.

When his balls were done emptying themselves he relaxed into the afterglow.  His stomach and legs were sweaty and trembling and he’d be feeling the throbbing friction burns on and _in_ his cock for a good few hours.  There was a rare, fleeting, bone-deep feeling of satiation.  He’d needed this.  Maybe he should get sex toys that were actually designed for this.

He looked at the amulet resting in his palm.  It was all kinds of messed up, but he was pretty sure an actual sex toy wouldn’t be anywhere near as effective for him—it would be a rod of metal and nothing more.  Fuck, he missed his brother.  He swiped a thumb over the familiar countenance and chuckled wryly when he left behind a smear of cum that pooled between the broad brass lips.  Nice.

Several states away, a man of questionable hygiene lurched awake, flung himself over the edge of his sofa, and coughed so hard that he dry heaved.  Nothing came up, but he spit onto the offensively stained area rug like there was something nasty in his mouth all the same.

“For fuck’s sake, Winchester—again?!  That is **it** ; I’m turning that fucker off!”

The man snapped his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day and polite concrit is welcomed!


End file.
